rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Adam Taurus/@comment-49.147.172.209-20160605142436/@comment-49.147.172.209-20160605160134
@MiniDaggers I agree whole heartedly with your first and statement yet I have to say I wish they simply delve deeper in that. More "Show" and less "Tell" On your seond statement I only wished to see a decayed hunstman, an example of a what the heroes shouldn't be, we only got a few hints of possible hunstmen who turned evil. Which in itself is a bit infuriating. A simple "He used to be a hunstman like me, but then he took a tragic back story in the face." would have been more than enough. Your third one was a bit confusing but I get the gist of it.Yet Cnder is still pretty loved, since we all knew Arkos was going to sink. I hate Adam, but it's mostly because of that lost potential of a terrorism being explored, and even justified- NSA, I know you're reading this but it's a show. And yes, RWBY has always never been completely black and white, yet as it progeresses the less grey it becomes. White Fang are still shown to be mooks who are bad because the world treats them bad - barf - ''without showing any reason for it. The SDC, and by extension Weiss's dad, are still called shitty yet are never shown to shit on anyone. Even Emerald is loosing her caloused charm and looking redeemable. @Arkantos9 Black and White is belongs in the 1940's. Not in a modern say world. It's not a bad thing, just with so many good villains and many age groups, shouldn't something in the show change by now. Ruby wants to be a huntress since she wants to be hero like in those story books. Weiss is having a rebellious stage and wants to use her talents for more than being a pencil pusher in daddy's company. Blake wants equality and thinks being a huntress is a way to do that...for some reason. And Yang is doing it for the LOLs. They're reasons are already clear, in just one episode. Capitalism is the 1% staying on top by making the 99% work harder. The bigger the gap of wealth, the better. That's the way our world works, how America works. Just an opinion but aren't the SDC- and any company for that matter- basically the same concept but in Remnant. They're never shown to ruin the world is my problem. And The SDC is Weiss's father, he owns it, runs it, and has his name on it, and that's all you get from a company based on Shinra. Except the AVALANCHE group is replaced by masked mooks who are nothing but evil terrorists. I like the rest of what you're saying but the last part is all me, personally. I've been with RWBY since the Yellow Trailer came out and I've followed it ever since. With all the Opening Songs that get darker and darker the story itself got lighter and cuter. It was only in Volume 3 did we finally get the darkness Casey was singging about...and that was it. We barely got the From Shadows anger and hate in the show, and that's mostly Adam. We got some tragic mom backstory yet didn't fit at all with the one foreshadowed in Red like roses Pt. 2 And we got to say goodbye to no one in Volume 2. What I'm saying is, they advertise darkness to much and the hype was too strong. Like Batman v. Superman, and still didn't deliver what some of us wanted. I love the show, the cast, the characters. The morality and complexity... not so much. I love RWBY, I just wish we weren't getting ''just our money's worth. Much like Batman v. Superman. @SomeoneYouUsedToKnow. -The lack of reason is what peeves me. It just makes them evil for the sake of evil. Unless she's the Joker, it's not that great of a reason. -Yes, SAID. Only'' said, never actually shown. And probably never will be shown. I'm from a minority, the same way the faunus are in a sense, and I wouldn't put on a mask and shoot kids being trained at a Xavier's institute, just because someone called me a freak a few times. I want the opression to be real, I want their cause to have justification, but we get a few lines here and there. Who knows they could have banned faunus at malls or maybe even had a holocaust happen to them? And all we get is probably shitty jobs from SDC as a reason. -Yes, you're right. Adam's abusive actions towards Blake should get him hate. Which is the problem, we wanted a battle between two individuals with the same background and ideologies, yet found vastly different means to solve the social injustice that both of them have suffered, an arguement in both words and swords. What we got was a hands down douchebag Adam hitting Blake, and screaming abuse. It's like they cut the epic fight and in-battle dialouge and just went to the ending. Proving that his ideals are automatically wrong and hers were right all along. Violence is never the answer. Did none of you feel cheated by that? And to be clear, my friend. I don't much care about Adam cutting off Yang's arm- she'll obviously get a prostethic one for Skywalker's sake- it's just the FNDM think of it as such an evil act and in all honesty it's down right precious. He could have killed her, yet they exagerate it as the most evil thing in the show. In some of my favorite works of fiction, it's considered an act of character development, which Yang surely lacked. I'm honestly very sorry for sounding mean, and trollish but this is my opinion. And your comments were all great and I'm a fan of this show too Oh and due to recent events. read the following below '''I was not offended. I hope I wasn't offensive to you all.' I say that since 2016 is a year where opinions get you hated, apparently.